fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Article 86: National Anthems- Where Great Rivers Flow
GUYANAN: Dear land of Guyana, of rivers and plains; Made rich by the sunshine, and lush by the rains, Set gem-like and fair, between mountains and sea, Your children salute you, dear land of the free Green land of Guyana, our heroes of yore, Both bondsmen and free, laid their bones on your shore. This soil so they hallowed, and from them are we, All sons of one Mother, Guyana the free. Great land of Guyana, diverse though our strains, We're born of their sacrifice, heirs of their pains, And ours is the glory their eyes did not see, One land of six peoples, united and free. Dear land of Guyana, to you will we give, Our homage, our service, each day that we live; God guard you, great Mother, and make us to be More worthy our heritage, land of the free. *HAITIAN: Pou Ayiti peyi Zansèt yo Se pou-n mache men nan lamen Nan mitan-n pa fèt pou gen trèt Nou fèt pou-n sèl mèt tèt nou Annou mache men nan lamen Pou Ayiti ka vin pi bèl Annou, annou, met tèt ansanm Pou Ayiti onon tout Zansèt yo. Pou Ayiti onon Zansèt yo Se pou-n sekle se pou-n plante Se nan tè tout fòs nou chita Se li-k ba nou manje Ann bite tè, ann voye wou Ak kè kontan, fòk tè a bay. Sekle,wouze, fanm kou gason Pou-n rive viv ak sèl fòs ponyèt nou. Pou Ayiti ak pou Zansèt yo Fo nou kapab vanyan gason Moun pa fèt pou ret avèk moun Se sa-k fè tout Manman ak tout Papa Dwe pou voye Timoun lekòl Pou yo aprann, pou yo konnen Sa Tousen, Desalin, Kristòf, Petyon Te fè pou wet Ayisyen anba bòt blan. Pou Ayiti onon Zansèt yo Ann leve tèt nou gad anlè Pou tout moun, mande Granmèt la Pou-l ba nou pwoteksyon Pou move zanj pa detounen-n Pou-n ka mache nan bon chimen Pou libète ka libète Fòk lajistis blayi sou peyi a. Nou gon drapo tankou tout Pèp. Se pou-n renmen-l, mouri pou li. Se pa kado, blan te fè nou Se san Zansèt nou yo ki te koule Pou nou kenbe drapo nou wo Se pou-n travay met tèt ansanm. Pou lòt, peyi, ka respekte-l Drapo sila a se nanm tout Ayisyen. *HONDURAN: India virgen y hermosa dormías De tus mares al canto sonoro, Cuando echada en tus cuencas de oro El audaz navegante te halló; Y al mirar tu belleza extasiado Al influjo ideal de tu encanto, La orla azul de tu espléndido manto Con un beso de amor consagró. Tu bandera es un lampo de cielo Por un bloque de nieve cruzado; Y se ven en su fondo sagrado Cinco estrellas de pálido azul; En tu emblema, que un mar rumoroso Con sus ondas bravías escuda, De un volcán tras la cima desnuda Hay un astro de nítida luz. *HUNGARIAN: Isten, áldd meg a magyart Jó kedvvel, bőséggel, Nyújts feléje védő kart, Ha küzd ellenséggel; Bal sors akit régen tép, Hozz rá víg esztendőt, Megbűnhődte már e nép A múltat s jövendőt! *ICELANDIC: Ó, guð vors lands! Ó, lands vors guð! Vér lofum þitt heilaga, heilaga nafn! Úr sólkerfum himnanna hnýta þér krans þínir herskarar, tímanna safn. Fyrir þér er einn dagur sem þúsund ár, og þúsund ár dagur, ei meir; eitt eilífðar smáblóm með titrandi tár, sem tilbiður guð sinn og deyr. Íslands þúsund ár, Íslands þúsund ár! eitt eilífðar smáblóm með titrandi tár, sem tilbiður guð sinn og deyr. *INDIAN: